


早春

by Joy_Ars



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Ars/pseuds/Joy_Ars
Summary: 在朋友聚会见到旧情人会发生什么？
Relationships: Mikel Arteta/Robin van Persie
Kudos: 5





	早春

阿尔特塔走进包间时，已经围坐了四五个朋友。聚会的地点是市中心的一家越南米粉店，店面不大倒也装修得颇为雅致，共分两层，楼下是供堂食的，楼上分了三两房间。据朋友说，是提前一个星期才预定到的包间，火爆程度可想而知。

“你来晚了！！”朋友佯装生气地把他拉到身边，按在座位上，“喏，特意给你留了一个正对电视的位置。你不是说要看比赛吗？”

阿尔特塔一时不知该道歉还是感谢，抓着朋友的手摇了摇：“打车过来的路上堵，训练场离这儿太远了。我自罚一杯。”

说着痛快地倒了满杯一饮而尽，伦敦的二月刚刚步入春季，乍暖乍寒，晚上喝上一杯身子倒是暖和了不少。阿尔特塔是这时才注意到另一边坐着的人的。

“好久不见。”对方似乎是等待许久，在他视线投来的一刻立马说到。

“好久不见。”阿尔特塔冲他笑笑，清了清嗓子又重复到，“好久不见，罗宾。”

阿尔特塔感到浑身上下浮起一层热流，也许这狭小的空间挤了太多人，也许是刚才那杯酒。他不自在地解开衬衫最上头的扣子。

朋友从未和他提起这次聚会范佩西也会出现，但其实并不算意外，聚会的发起者是两人共同的圈外好友，是桑托斯那年介绍认识的，后来范佩西转会之后也没听说二人断了联系，有时甚至会约着一起打板球。

范佩西似乎还想说什么，但被电视里的欢呼声所打断。电视上放的是阿森纳下一场联赛的对手。由于单线作战的原因，阿森纳以不错的成绩熬过了这赛季的圣诞赛程，不过要保住现在前四的位置还是不能松懈。阿尔特塔努力将注意力集中在比赛中，紧绷着神经，直到身旁的人和另一位朋友交谈起来才长舒了一口气。

“诶，罗宾，你现在还是在做评论员吗？”好巧不巧朋友突然也想起自己请了这么一号人，阿尔特塔卷着米线的筷子微微一抖，随即和众人一起看向被提及的荷兰人。

范佩西闻言点点头，不自觉地又转向阿尔特塔：“不过一般只会点评阿森纳和曼联的比赛。”

“今天阿森纳主教练就在这儿，你之前可别说过人家什么坏话啊。”朋友B的话像是一道聚光灯打在范佩西和阿尔特塔的身上，阿尔特塔觉得自己的脸肯定更红了一些。

他跟着笑了起来，看着略显局促的荷兰人：“喂，你说过我什么坏话吗？”

“我...我是批评过阿森纳，上赛季的时候，就一次，是足总杯的时候。”范佩西坐直了身子，深褐色的眸子认真盯着阿尔特塔，好像生怕说错一个字，“但我从来没有说过你的坏话，从来没有。”

“我发誓。”

众人哄笑了起来，纷纷到：“你怕什么，米克尔又不会吃了你。”

“我知道。”阿尔特塔凑到范佩西的耳边，呼出的热气喷到范佩西的侧脸，他看着荷兰人的耳垂一点点染上红色，“你的每次点评我都有看。”

“那你还问我！”范佩西瞪大眼睛，眉毛高高抬起，硬是挤出了两道抬头纹。

“逗你玩的。”阿尔特塔心满意足地拍拍荷兰人的大腿，像个恶作剧成功的小孩。

这个小插曲让聚会的气氛终于活跃了起来，他们俩之间的也是，几个人喝着小酒聊着天一直到月亮高高挂起。大家在路口告了别，范佩西谢绝了朋友送他回酒店的邀请，说是陪阿尔特塔打车，朋友多多少少知道他俩之前的关系，点点头挥手道别。

十一点多的伦敦刮着阵阵的风，阿尔特塔在新冠痊愈后什么都好就是落下了一个怕冷的毛病，比如今天，他甚至在外套里还夹着一层厚厚的羽绒背心，被朋友着实嘲笑了一番年老体弱。虽然穿了那么多，风还是狡猾地从光秃秃的脖子钻了进来，阿尔特塔有些后悔没有再多套一件高领毛衣。

范佩西的围巾就是在这时一圈一圈绕到他脖子上的。荷兰人甚至像精心包装礼物一般打了一个不太好看的结。围巾是羊绒的，手感很不错，阿尔特塔把半张脸埋在里头，嘴唇碰着毛茸茸的材质，舒服地蹭了蹭。

“范佩西。”阿尔特塔突然很想和荷兰人说些什么，当他叫荷兰人的姓而不是名时，意味着他有很严肃的事情要说，比如关于荷兰人的去留、比如关于他们俩关系的终止，但他只是看着空荡荡的街道说，“我们不如走走吧，我家其实离这儿不太远，步行也就二十来分钟。”

范佩西点点头， 拉高了外套的拉链，跟在阿尔特塔的身后。西班牙人把自己裹得严严实实，从背后看上去圆滚滚的颇为可爱，范佩西低头轻笑一声，加快步伐走到小圆球的身边，胳膊肘小心翼翼地戳戳圆球，生怕自己一用力小圆球就滚远了似的。

“我其实还有一个事情没有告诉你，这个你一定不知道。”

“嗯？”阿尔特塔走到他面前，转身倒着走，“你说说看？”

“我开工的比赛阿森纳还没有输过。”他的声音听上去得意洋洋，好像这一切都归功于自己的特异功能。

“真的？？？”这次换阿尔特塔瞪大了眼睛。

范佩西认真地点点头，露出标准的八颗牙式微笑：“真的，包括去年十人对切尔西。你是不是该夸我点什么？”

西班牙人停下了倒退的步伐，低头沉思了一会儿，而后颇为遗憾地道：“你为什么不能每场比赛都开工呢？这样也许我们都在榜首了。”

“......我可以和BT SPORT请示一下。”

“辛苦了。”阿尔特塔踮起脚揉了揉范佩西的脑袋，荷兰人不似他爱涂发胶，头发软乎乎的，手感让阿尔特塔有些欲罢不能，“组织会感谢你的辛勤付出的。”

范佩西大笑着抓住阿尔特塔的手，指尖冰凉，被范佩西小心地握在掌心，挤进范佩西不大的口袋里，暖暖的，手心直出汗却没人想松开。他们就这么别扭地走了一路，阿尔特塔没说谎，二十分钟的确是一眨眼的事，走到家门口时，西班牙人甚至后悔怎么没有带范佩西绕个远路。

“那就送到这儿了。”范佩西不舍地将紧握的手从口袋里掏出，而后将阿尔特塔的另一只手也团在手中，轻柔地搓了搓。

阿尔特塔愣愣地点了点头：“明天的比赛你开工吗？”

“你就光想着比赛。”范佩西委屈地撇撇嘴，“米克，你不想想我吗？”

“我是说......”阿尔特塔抽出手，捏捏范佩西被风吹得红彤彤的脸。

“开工的话今晚就留下吧。”


End file.
